Noah Munck
) Orange County, California, U.S. |Row 2 title = Occupation |Row 2 info = Actor/Comedian/Musician |Row 3 title = Years active |Row 3 info = 2007–present |Row 4 title = Website |Row 4 info = http://www.noahmunck.com/}} Noah Bryant Munck (born Friday, May 3rd, 1996) is an American actor, best known for his main role (as of season 4) as Gibby Gibson on the Nickelodeon television series, iCarly, and is given rather humorous lines, often removing his shirt. He has also appeared in The Rainbow Tribe, All of Us, and 1321 Clover. Another role also includes his portrayal of Bobby Sinclair, the junior lawn-mowing entrepreneur in the TruGreen commercials. He also guest starred on Wizards of Waverly Place as one of the Wiz-Tech Executives and on the ER episode "I Feel Good" (the second to last episode). He has appeared in Tru-Green lawn-care commercials and another one of them with his brother (a football commercial). Noah has a brother named Ethan who plays Guppy Gibson, Gibby's younger brother. He also had a voice role on Phineas and Ferb. Biography Early life Munck lives in Mission Viejo in Orange County, CaliforniaNoah's Hometown (OCRegister) He is the eldest of five children to Kymbry (née Robinson) and Greg Munck, an executive pastor.Bio via his official website[http://www.ocregister.com/news/camp-183142-kids-heart.html OC Register talks Munck family One of his brothers, Ethan Munck, played Gibby's 8-year-old brother Guppy in three episodes of iCarly. Munck has three other siblings. Taylor Munck, Elijah Munck, and Micah Munck . Munck is the great-grandson by his mother's side of the late character actor Bartlett Robinson, who appeared in Leave it to Beaver as George Compton. Career iCarly He has won a Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award for his role of Gibby in iCarly. He also won the Dancing Category with Matt Shively for the Hip-Hop dance. Also, when he was in the dance, the Nickelodeon cartoon characters Fanboy and Chum-Chum were computer-digitally animated into the dance scene. He was nominated for Favorite TV Sidekick at the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, but lost to iCarly co-star, Jennette McCurdy. Activism Munck is an active supporter of Camp Del Corazon, a summer camp on Catalina Island, California, for children with heart disease.Amy Farnum, Raising funds for Camp del Corazon, NCAA News, February 11, 2011 Filmography Commercials *2007: **7 TV commercials for Got Milk? **TV commercial for TracFone Wireless **TV commercial for Frosted Mini-Wheats * 2010: **4 TV Commercials for TruGreen Lawn Care TV and film work DVD features *''Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader?'' DVD game Awards and nominations Trivia *Noah also co-stared in another Nickelodeon movie "Nicky Deuce" Noah starring in Nicky Deuce & Swindle *Noah's new Tumblr is "noahthemunck" New Tumblr confirmed via Twitter *Noah is working on a new movie with iCarly co-star Jennette McCurdy and other Nickelodeon stars Ariana Grande, Chris O'neal, Noah Crawford, and Ciara Bravo Noah & Jennette's new movie **The movie will be title "Swindle" Noah & Jennette's Nick movie details *Noah was going to get his own iCarly spin-off series, Gibby Jennette and Noah's new shows but Nickelodeon didn't pick it up. *Noah is the oldest of five kids. iCarly cast Random Facts (Nick.com) *He is the great-grandson of long time character actor Bartlett Robinson. *He is the son of a pastor and a housewife. *His favorite animal is the elephant. *His favorite vacation spot is Mammoth Mountain. *His favorite subject in school is Social Studies. *His favorite place to celebrate is La Fondue in San Juan, Capistrano. *His favorite color is red. *He has 3 brothers and 1 sister, thus making them a family of 7, including the parents. *He was first featured in the opening credits at the start of Season 4. Since then, he has been a main character. *He is the youngest of the iCarly cast. *Noah is allergic to shellfish. *He says he prefers football to basketball. *His favorite basketball team is Miami Heat. *He prefers Pepsi to Coke, and he also likes Cherry Pepsi and Diet Pepsi. *Noah's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iWin a Date, iEnrage Gibby, iQuit iCarly, iPsycho, and iStart a Fan War. Noah Knows Best!, iTunes.com (July 11, 2011) **"I love all of these because they feature the character I’m lucky enough play and they show different sides of Gibby. They also feature storylines with Jerry Tranior, who is so much fun to work with and they introduce the world to my real life brother, Ethan a.k.a. 'Guppy'." *Noah journals about his trip to help the people of Haiti for Seventeen Magazine Noah's Haitian travel journal *Noah will continue to work with iCarly creator and executive producer Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon like former co-star Jennette McCurdy, but on separate projects. Noah still working with Dan *Noah has his own YouTube-channel: 'SadWorld' Twitter NMFollow NMTwitter Facebook Page As referenced in his Verified Twitter description Noah has two Facebook pages @ /noah.munck and /iCarlysGibby NMFB2 YouTube Channel NMYT Noxik *Noah likes to produce DubStep tracks under the name "Noxik" Noah's link to his "Noxik" (Dubstep Producer Name) Facebook Page *http://soundcloud.com/noxik (Official SoundCloud Page) Noxik Facebook Page NoxikNMDubstepFB Noxik YouTube Channel NoxikYT Photo Gallery Click here to view more Noah Munck Photos External Links * *Noah's Official site *Noah's Official Tumblr *Noah's Official Instagram *Noah's GIFBoom Account Noah gets GIFBoom account *Noah's 1st Official Facebook Page ref. With url /noah.munck *Noah's 2nd Official Facebook Pageref. With url:/iCarlysgibby References Category:1996 births Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Actors Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Celebrities Category:Images